


Come Home

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [81]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Birth, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, difficult birth, homebirth, labor, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy experiences a difficult twin birth.One-shot based on the song Come Home by Findlay Brown.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Billy•

I pace by my bedside with both hands pressed to my lower back as I rolled my head, moaning with the contraction that's pulsating inside me.

Slow breaths escaped my lips while I continued to pace in a small back and forth direction, waiting for it to pass.

The babies kept kicking and made it worse but since the contraction wasn't as bad, yet, I was able to breathe through it as much as I can. When it eventually passes through, I bring my right hand around and rest it on top of my round, stretched skin, brushing my thumb along the fabric of my shirt.

"How are they?" Steve asked.

"They're getting anxious...like me." A smile spreads across his face and he stays seated on his side of the bed watching me.

"I can't believe this is actually going to be happening soon. We finally get to bring our little babies into the world."

"We? No, no, no...I'm bringing them into the world. I have to push them out of me, not you."

"Well, I know babe, but still. Isn't this exciting?!" He beams.

"I guess." I say, continuing to pace back and forth, feeling our babies kick and move around. It's the middle of the night you'd think they'd be less crazy but nope, they're definitely taking after us from all the energy we have on stage.

I do have to say though, this pregnancy was nothing like how I thought I would be. The first trimester was okay, I did have lots of morning sickness but stayed nauseous all day so performing was kinda difficult. But the amount of nausea I had was due to me carrying two babies. My body was trying to adjust, harshly, to them being inside so it was pretty hard.

But, I do have to say I'm pretty excited to be getting two babies out of this. I was a little nervous when we found out it was twins but as I continued with the pregnancy, I realized that Steve and I are more than ready to welcome our little boy and girl into our lives.

Anyway, it was just after midnight on November 13th, Friday the 13th, and of course I just so happened to go into labor. These kids already know how to mess with their mommy and daddy by wanting to be born on this day of all days.

I stood next to my side of the bed, with now both hands resting on top of my bump waiting for the next contraction to come. They've been coming every fifteen to twenty minutes so at least I'm able to have a break in between for now. I fixed the loose hoodie that was falling off my shoulders, and the oversized shirt was dropping to my thighs. I mean from what you can imagine, I needed bigger clothes since I am a lot bigger now while my body is accompanying these babies.

Shortly after, I feel another contraction come on and start to do my breathing exercises that were supposed to help me. I close my eyes and throw my head back again, inhaling and exhaling above me.

However, this contraction hurt a lot, like a lot, a lot.

"Ohhhh, babe." I moan and lean forward onto our bed, my arms extend out in front of me holding me up while Steve gets up to come around. He pressed his hands into my sides and I swayed my hips trying to get through the contractions.

"...It hurts...a lot." I whimper with a sharp hiss.

"I know babe, just keep breathing. You're doing good with that." He softly says. I nod and continue with my breathing waiting for it to pass.

"B-Babe...I-I c-c-c..."

"Shh, it's okay Billy. Just keep breathing baby, okay? You don't have to speak, just breathe in and out."

We breathe together and slowly get through the contraction. By the time it's over, I stay in the position I'm in, whimpering in pain. I don't know why this one hit full force but I did and I think it means my labor is going to progress quickly and be more painful than ever.

Fuck me.

**3:07AM**

I had moved into our bathroom and was sitting on the toilet with my legs spread open to widen my hips to try and bring the first baby down.

My midwife, Bonnie, was here and suggested I labor like this for a while and it was actually helping more than I thought.

I was completely bare in front of her and my husband but none of us minded it. I mean it was my body I think I can decide how I want to be while in labor with my babies.

I moaned every five minutes and during my contractions because they were hurting pretty bad and the pain was just coming, fully intense. I was starting to see it as unbearable from how badly it hurt.

My nails dug deep into my thighs and I tried to lean onto Steve as he stayed in front of me, giving me his support. I was very clingy with him for some reason, but I guess me knowing and feeling that he's here is helping as well.

"Oh Steve...right there...ooh yeah." I moan feeling his hands move around my body. His soft palms moved around my hips and my bump, making me feel somewhat better.

"You're doing so good, baby. You know that?" He asks.

"Mhm." I hum and close my eyes, scrunching my face from the bitter feeling. "It h-hurts." I choke. 

"I know love...but you're nearly there. You've been doing so well with your contractions and Bonnie and I are so proud of you."

I nod and groan again. "I-I'm very s-sore...a-and so big...I-I don't think I c-can do t-this much longer."

"Oh Billy...you're nearly there love. Our babies are going to be here in no time."

"I-I can't, Steve. It's too much."

"I know baby but just think, in a few hours we're going to be parents to a beautiful baby boy and a baby girl. One of each, what we always wanted our whole lives. Sure it may be a struggle getting them here but you're an amazing human being for doing what you're doing and you've done so well so far. Just hang in there, babe because I promise you it'll be over soon."

"Am I able to do this, Steve?"

"Of course you are, babe. You have all this power and love and determination that you can defy anything. Just keep an open mind and never give up hope on our kids because we can do anything together. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He whispers and kisses my cheeks. "Okay?"

"Okay." I swallow and nod.

I puff out of my cheeks, to exhale slowly and sit back, rubbing around my huge bump.

I smile down towards my huge belly, seeing them both kick around and move just beneath my skin. Steve’s hands move towards the middle portion of my bump and he smiles up at me.

"They know their mommy and daddy are ready for them."

"Mmm." I nod. "I am ready for them...ready as I'll ever be."

"So am I." He says and lifts his neck to kiss me. "I love you, Billy."

"I love you too, Steve." He smiles and kisses me once more.

I can do this...I can do this.

**-Few Hours Later-**

As the morning went on, my labor had obviously progressed as it should and the pain increased. 

I was now sitting in the birthing pool that had been set up in our bedroom. Well I'm not really sitting, more so laying out. My legs were extended out in front of me, one bent and the other one relaxed while my arms were spread widely as I laid here with a wet cloth over my eyes.

I kept moaning and breathing as the contractions came and went but the rest of the room remained quiet.

I had been in here for about an hour and two by now and Bonnie was informing me that I was ready to start pushing. It all felt so surreal that our first baby was going to be here very soon and that I actually had to work to get them here. I don't know if it's our son or daughter coming first, all I know is that I want them out already.

I moved my legs to keep them spread open, wide. Steve was on his knees beside me, outside of the pool.

"Alright Billy, nice, big breath in and push down, the baby's head is right there." She says.

I nod and deeply inhale, preparing myself to push. When it comes, I lift my head up and scrunch my face, pushing as hard as I can.

"Go Billy, push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Take a deep breath and push again, One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Perfect, again. Nice big push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten."

When she stops counting I stop pushing and already feel winded.

I get another contraction and regain my strength to push.

"Come on Billy. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Perfect and one more Billy. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Take a quick break and slow deep breaths."

"You're doing great babe, our baby will be here very soon." Steve says and nibbles at my ear.

"I know. They'll be here soon."

**-One hour later-**

"Billy look! That's your baby's head! They're right there! Push!"

I looked into the mirror that Bonnie held up on an angle just in front of me and I could see my baby's head begin to crown.

"Ow! Oh god, babe! It's coming!" I cried.

"I see, you're doing great honey. Keep pushing."

I bring my hands down to my entrance and I push again and use my fingers to guide my baby's head out. I deeply grunt as the head was stretching me to its maximum width. "Jesus fuck!"

"Ease up baby, slow pushes."

"I'm trying!"

I continue to give my hardest pushes until I get the head out. A burst of fluid escapes the crevices from his head and neck as it rests in my hands causing the water to tint a deep shade of red.

"There's no cord Billy, you're free to push them out the rest of the way." Bonnie says.

"Okay."

I wait for the contraction and rest my hand onto my bump that was slowly deflating as more of the baby was coming out. I get the contraction and bear down into the water. I scream in pain feeling the shoulders slowly pass through me.

"You got it Billy! One more big push!" Bonnie praises.

I use all the strength and energy I had left and pushed my baby out right into my arms.

Now sitting in the pool of bloody fluids, I lift my baby up onto my chest and start to pat its back gently getting them to cry.

They let out a weak cry but it's better than nothing. I tiredly smile and look in between its legs.

"It's a boy...our baby boy." I say as tears fill my eyes.

Bonnie takes him trying to get him to breathe because the cry did nothing.

"Come on buddy...come on, you have to breathe. Come on, come on, come on." She kept vigorously rubbing his body and squeezed his feet and he had no response. She then pinched his cord and started to clear his airways, getting him to cough and squirm in her hands.

We smiled and she handed him back to me as he started to cry more.

"There you go baby boy. Come on baby it's okay." I continued to pat his back until his shrill cries filled the bedroom.

I adjusted him on my chest and he rests his head over my chest.

"Aww hi baby, hi baby boy."

I bring my hand up to his sticky head and can't help but smile feeling all this love towards my little boy. His cries were so sweet and innocent and my heart soared.

I'm so overjoyed and can't stop smiling at him...he's so perfect.

"Oh look at him Steve...isn't he just so sweet."

"Yes...he's amazing. You did it love...you brought our little boy here into the world. I'm so proud of you." He says and pecks my lips.

"Thank you."

"Hi little one...god I'm so happy you're here." I brush my finger against his cheek and bite my lip."You're so perfect in every way."

About forty five minutes later, I was moved onto the bed and getting ready to birth my baby girl.

I was whining from the amount of pain I felt and was in and the pressure that was building up.

Bonnie took the doppler and pushed it against my groin area but it hurt so bad.

"Ow...please stop." I whimper.

"It's okay baby, she's just checking for our daughter."

"No, stop...please it hurts."

"Okay, okay. I want you to start pushing, alright?"

"Mhm." I nod and pull my legs to my chest starting to bear down.

"OUCH! S-Steve, I-I need you!" I grunt.

"I'm here babe. I'm right here, come on you can do this."

"Okay, really big push I think you've got her coming down some."

"Push Billy! You got this!" I let out a loud groan but heave for air and hold it tightly.

I reach my hand down in between my legs and can start to feel her head emerge out. I pushed some more and more of it came out. I push and stop, feeling her head go back in.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Okay, her head went back in, Billy. I need you to stay focused and push hard." Bonnie says. "Open your legs some more and push towards that pain and pressure."

I nod and inhale, putting my chin to my chest, and push down hard.

"Good. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job Billy. Her head is coming out more."

"Is she crowning?!"

"Almost...Yeah she's crowning now. Breathe for me, Billy. Nice deep breaths.”

"Oh I feel it, ow!" I hiss from the burning and my hand cups around the head as I pushed more of it out. "Ugh! Fucking hell!"

I throw my head back and heavily breathe not feeling a contraction.

"Here, let's get those legs back all the way." She says. "On your next contraction, nice big push down. You need to get her head out!"

I grip behind my thighs and start to push again.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, now blow and push again really hard. Her head is coming! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. "

I grunt loudly, feeling the ring of fire burn at my entrance again. 

"She's crowning, again. Keep going, you're doing great! Focus on your breathing and push, Billy."

I pushed some more and it felt like the hardest thing in the world to do from how stubborn she was being.

"Okay stop, don't push! Her head is out!" I relax my legs and put them down but still keep them open. "Alright, I think she has the cord around her neck so let me try to get it loose. Can you give me a small push?"

I nod and bear down slightly.

"Okay stop! Let me...got it! Okay now push down again."

I push for what feels like forever and she's stuck behind my pelvic bone.

"Billy, I know you're in pain but I need you to focus on me." She says.

"I need these legs to go all the way back and I need you to push as hard as you can and I'll try to tug on her a little. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes." I whimper.

"Push!"

"You can do this, Billy. I know you have it in you!" Steve says.

The amount of pain was like something I've never endured before.

"She's almost here baby, just a little more." I slowly take deep breaths and wipe away my fallen tears.

"Push, push, push. You got this Billy! Don't stop! Push! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. "

"I'm trying! Agh!"

I moan and groan as loud as I could when I pushed. I push down really one at one point and feel the shoulders come out. My head falls back and I heave for more air, sweating bullets trying to birth this baby.

"Come on you're so close!" I clench my eyes shut and push, squeezing every muscle to get her out. 

"Here she comes baby, push!" I hear Steve gasp which makes my eyes burst open. "Look at her Billy! She's right there!" I look down in between my legs and watch as Bonnie catches my baby girl and gives her to me.

"My beautiful babe...hello sweetheart." Tears dripped off my face as I held my daughter close.

I was so relieved that both my babies were finally here and Steve and I are finally parents to both our pride and joys.

He held our son while I held our daughter close to my naked chest. They were so small and so perfect and they were ours forever.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Steve and I are at the doctors getting the kids shots today as well as their check up and I was a complete mess.

I'm not too fond of the idea of the doctor poking at my babies but they needed it to be done.

I anxiously sat with them in their carriers on the ground while Angelo filled out their paperwork. We didn't have time to fill them all out in the waiting room and they were called right away.

The door suddenly opened and in walked a younger female doctor with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Riley, you must be Billy, right?" She asks.

"Yep. I'm Billy, this is my husband Steve and our kids, Brixton and Ella." She smiles and talks to us about who she is some more then we talk about the kids and before I knew it, they were both lying on the bed, squirming around.

She did a thorough exam on them and informed us that they were both very healthy then got onto their vaccines. I held my breath as she did it and they both screamed bloody murder. She was very sweet towards them and did it as gently as possible but their screams broke my heart so I was quick to scoop up my son while Steve got our baby girl.

We soothed them and calmed them down, getting them dressed to leave.

We went back home and fed them before putting them down for their nap. Once both the babies were asleep in their cribs, I moved and stood in the doorway of their nursery, smiling to myself.

"Mmm, hi babe." Steve says, coming up behind me.

"Hi." I lean into his chest.

"You know we did that? We made those two beautiful babies."

I nod and turn around, kissing him. "Lets get onto making baby number three."

"Hell no!...I have something better in mind."

"What the hell is better than sex?!"

"You'll see." He takes my hand and brings us to our room and starts to kiss me all over, closing the bedroom door behind us.


End file.
